gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Channel Guide
Work in progress, but leave this one to me - Veritas Channel Overview On Gallifrey Stands' Discord server, we have a lot of channels. In fact, when a lot of people first join, it's one of the first things they comment on. At the time of writing this article, there are roughly 384 (and growing) text channels and three voice channels. Many times the server has tried to "purge" channels, so to speak, but the limitless expanses of the Doctor Who (and fan-made) universe require a high amount of locations, and categories. To try our best to make sense out of the mess that in the channels on Gallifrey Stands, the Staff team has put together a guide on not only what all these channels are for, but what you can do with them, and some other general guidelines. If you have any questions or suggestions on how to improve this wiki guide, please send off a DM to either @Something (Veritas) or @FuturesEnd (Brows, The Twelfth Doctor). Out of Character Out of Character is the very root of the server. Though roleplay is our intent, you have to start somewhere. When a member first joins, this is all they have access to. Out of character consists mostly of community activities (#general-chat and #pictures-and-videos being good examples), character creation and development, in addition to Doctor Who discussions and server news. Server Information Server information is the very first category in the server. When a person first joins, this is where their entrance will be declared by Tatusmaki (Movellan Assistant), and where a lot of the server news is released to members. This includes announcements, character restrictions, and event announcements. This category consists of certain notable channels including, but not limited to, #welcomes-and-goodbyes, #annoucements, #rp-rules, #ooc-rules, and #lore. (For a list of the rules, you can find them here) Though no actual roleplaying takes place in this category, a lot of the server runs off of this category. Generally, anything major, or even the slightest hint of something coming up on the horizon, a lot of it will all come back here. Generally, a lot of the channels here are restricted to Staff members and the Owner only, but that doesn't mean there's nothing to do here. Member-inclusive channels include #boos-qna, #general-event-response, and #gallifrey-stands-wiki. Character Submission Characters are essential to roleplay. Though some servers are rather loose with their standards for characters and for their submissions, Gallifrey Stands has a high standard. This can overwhelm some of our members (new and veterans alike), but when a character is accepted, it's ensured to be of worthy quality. Character submission is split up into two sections: vehicle submission, and character submission. Each has its own sheet, submission channels, and accepted channels. Vehicles tend to be less tedious than characters in terms of their sheets. However, there are rules as to what counts for a vehicle submission, and what could for a character submission. Take sentient TARDISes (Type 102 and onwards), they are (in theory) vehicles, but since they have their own personalities and bodies, you must submit a character sheet for them instead. Submissions can take anywhere from a few minutes, to a few weeks to be accepted. Though the average is about 24 hours. Staff members are always open to help out, so don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it! Character Updates Character updates is a sub-section to Character Submissions. The point of this channel is to give people an opportunity to expand upon their existing characters without having to resubmit. Character updates also include #list-of-taken-canon-characters which is important because it's the reference list for, well, the server's claimed canon characters. After a canon character is accepted, their name is posted next to the username/ping to that of their roleplayer. This helps people who would ''like ''to play a canon character know who's up for grabs and who's not Out of Character General Chat Channels Out of character is the heart-- and most active-- part of the server. It's constantly changing and growing to meet the ever-changing needs of the server and its members. Featuring both the serious, and the informal, out of character is a perfect place to have a conversation, meet some new friends-- or talk to old ones. In fact, Out of character (or OOC for short), is so large and plentiful, it has its own set of rules. Those rules can be found in Gallifrey Stands Server Rules. Out of character has a lot of fun channels, consisting of #ooc-random-rp (Roleplay with other members using yourself as a character!), #bee-church-rp (BEEES), #memes, #story-time (Tell a story or non-fiction to other members! Or be told one), #music-because-music-is-fun, #unbelievaboat-bot-commands (Work hard for FezBee tokens and rise on the leaderboard as the richest in the server!), and #everyone-questions-and-answers (where you can ask anyone and everyone on the server anything you want! Just keep it in line with the server rules.)! If you have any questions you can post them in #questions, or work with Gallifrey Sands' many bots in #bot commands. Or if you've just had a really bad day, and need a friend to talk to, you can find help in #venting. In Character (Roleplay Channels) Planets (Canon) Earth Planets (Server-made) Other Locations TARDISes Canon Original Character's Sentient TARDISes In Character (Event Channels) Lone Channels/Categories Integrated Event Channels/Discussions Category:Gallifrey Stands Server Information and Guides